


Help Me Figure This Out

by Lyri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyri/pseuds/Lyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen returns to his dorm room to find his roommate, Jared, in a very compromising position. So, of course, he offers his assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Figure This Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Live Journal - sweet_lyri - three years ago. I'm just cleaning house and moving everything over here.
> 
> Originally this was supposed to be part one of a four part verse. I haven't given up hope that I'll finish it, but for now I think it stands on it's own.

Jensen Ackles curses enough to make the air blue as he trudges up the front steps to his building. He’s juggling his books in his arms as he hunts in the pockets of his combat pants for the keycard that’ll let him into the dorm. The thing about combat pants, though, is that they’ve got a lot of fucking pockets and the longer it takes Jensen to find his card, the more pissed off he seems to get.

He finds his card just as someone comes out of the building, holding the door for him, and Jensen curses some more, just because he can.

Normally, a cancelled lab wouldn’t upset Jensen this much and he’s not really sure why he’s acting like someone stole his candy or something, but it probably has something to do with the fact that it’s eight o’clock at night and he had to say no to a jamming session with Steve and Riley just to go to a lab that was rescheduled until now in the first place.

Maybe he just needs some food.

Making an impulsive decision, Jensen heads for the stairs and climbs the two flights to his floor, intent on dropping of the pile of textbooks, binders and notebooks he’s carrying, and then heading to the pizza place on the other side of campus. Since they don’t like delivering to their building anymore after Chris, their RA, decided that he wasn’t buzzing the delivery guys in until after the ‘thirty minutes or it’s free’ rule expired, making the trip himself is the only option. The free pizza had been epic, but it was just not worth having to travel all the way across campus now.

The sign on the door of his room says that his roommate, Jared, is apparently in, which surprises Jensen. They’ve only been roommates for a few months, after Jared had to be moved because of some fight with his old roommate that he refuses to talk about. But in that time, Jared hasn’t actually spent much time in their room, and Jensen doesn’t know much about him other than the fact that he’s practically eight feet tall and as hot as the fucking sun and apparently studying engineering. He leaves early in the morning, before Jensen’s even awake, and comes home well after midnight for a few hours of sleep before he starts the whole process again the next day.

He’s a little curious to know what could have made Jared want to spend the evening in their room.

The locked door makes Jensen wonder if he’s brought a girl home, but he’s already unlocking the door when he considers the risk that he’s about to walk in on the guy with his dick buried in that cute little brunette he’s seen in Jared’s photographs.

Turns out, that’s not far from the truth.

“Oh, my God!” Jared shrieks, fumbling to cover his very naked self with the bedclothes as Jensen stands in the doorway and gawps like a fish.

Walking on his roommate jerking off is not on Jensen’s list of top ten things to do ever, and he sort of doesn’t know what to do now, because staring at the very nicely toned chest he can just about see seems wrong somehow, but he can’t seem to make himself stop.

He jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “S-sorry, I’ll just…um…come back…later. Much, much later.”

He’s just about managed to make himself turn around and head back out through the door when a very loud, very masculine moan spills out over the awkward silence.

Followed quickly by another very loud, very different masculine moan.

Jensen stops in his tracks and tries very hard not to say anything, because it’s entirely possible that Jared’s watching threesome porn on the laptop he’s got set up next to him on the bed. Or maybe even an orgy.

_“Oh, yeah, baby. Give me that big cock.”_

It’s just such a fucking cliché that Jensen actually laughs out loud, because it’s entirely possible that he’s jerked off to this exact movie and suddenly, the decision’s been made for him.

He steps back and closes the door, turning back to face Jared, who’s fumbling around with the bedclothes again, his face bright red now with more than just embarrassment.

“Right, so this is the part where you beat the shit out of me for being a fag and I have to move to another room again, is that it?”

And now the reasons for Jared needing to move rooms makes a lot more sense.

Jensen drops his books onto his desk and kicks off his shoes. He shrugs. “Just wondering if you need a hand?”

The way Jared’s eyes practically pop out of the sockets would be funny in any other situation, but Jensen’s been hard as fucking nails since he opened the door. There’s not much he’d find humor in right now.

Jared’s mouth works for a few seconds but no sound comes out before he blinks and shakes his head. _“What?!”_

Jensen shrugs and crosses the room, pulling off his t-shirt as he goes. This has the potential to go very, very wrong, but Jensen decides that what he could get if it all goes right is more than worth the risk.

He stops by Jared’s bed and looks down at the supplies he’s surrounded himself with. A half dozen or so toys – of all shapes and sizes – and a huge tube of KY Jelly as well as a box of Kleenex, and Jensen has to stop himself laughing.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and climbs up onto the bed, straddling Jared’s hips and smiling a little at the utterly shocked expression Jared is sporting as he watches Jensen close the lid of the laptop and drop it to the floor.

“Just seems a little lonely is all,” Jensen says as he picks up the clear glass dildo, touching it to his teeth. “Just you, jerking off to really bad porn and stuffing yourself full with one of these fake cocks. Don’t you want some company?”

“You want…” Jared squeaks and he trails off to clear his throat. “You want…?” He doesn’t do any better on the second attempt, just blinks up at Jensen with huge hazel eyes that are blown wide with lust, and Jensen really hopes it’s because he’s sitting in Jared’s lap and not because of the porn he was watching.

Jensen hums and sucks the glass dildo into his mouth as far as he can, hollowing out his cheeks as he blows the toy just like he would a real cock.

Jared shifts his hips and Jensen can feel how hard he is – or still is – beneath the sheet that’s separating them, and he does is own little shimmy, enough so that the fabric of his combat pants is stretched across his groin, outlining the shape of his very hard dick. Jared’s eyes flick to the bulge immediately and Jensen grins, pulling the dildo from his mouth with a pop.

“You want this?” he asks with a leer. “You wanna be filled so full you feel like you’re gonna be split in two, but you don’t want it to stop because it’s the best thing you’ve ever experienced?”

Jared looks back up into Jensen’s eyes. “I don’t know.”

All the cheesy porn dialogue falls out of Jensen’s head and he lets his hands – and the dildo – fall to rest on Jared’s chest. “Huh?” Now he just feels utterly ridiculous.

Jared squirms again. “I don’t…I’ve never…I mean I don’t…” he trails off with a growl, his face flushing red again, and Jensen gets it.

“You’re a virgin?!” he says a little too loudly.

“No!” Jared retorts, clearly affronted. Then he deflates. “I mean, I’ve…with girls. But not…”

“You’ve never slept with a guy,” Jensen fills in. He waves the glass cock in front of Jared’s face. “So this was…”

“Tonight was supposed to be like…an experiment. Find out what I liked.” Jared looks away, he’s eyes fixed on the wall next to his bed. “I knew you had that late lab, ‘cause you left your laptop open with your IM conversation with…um…Tree Person?”

“Riley,” Jensen fills in.

“Right, I wasn’t snooping, I just wanted to borrow a pen, and I hit the mouse and the computer woke up and it was right there, so I figured that, since you were gonna be out late, then I could…play.”

“I don’t care that you read the IM, Jared,” Jensen assures. “Although, I am kinda disappointed that you decided to jerk off to this lame ass porn instead of taking some initiative and asking me to suck your dick.” Jared chokes on his own tongue and Jensen grins, leaning forward to bite at Jared’s lips. “Because that is something that I would really like to do.”

“God, if I’d known you were gay…” Jared moans as his eyes flutter closed.

“You mean you could have lost your virginity months ago?” Jensen teases.

Jared opens his eyes. “Most guys don’t wanna deal with the whole ‘virgin’ thing.” He puts air quotes around the word, like it’s something to be ashamed off.

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m not most guys, and neither are you.”

Before Jared can say anything else, Jensen presses their lips together, forcing Jared to open his mouth and fucking his tongue inside, like he’s trying to memorize the taste of Jared.

Maybe he is.

“So, what’s it gonna be?” he whispers against Jared’s mouth. “Fuck or be fucked, Jay?”

Jensen doesn’t really have a preference when it comes to sex. Top or bottom, as long as he gets off, it’s all good, and he minds even less when it’s Jared in his bed. Or when he’s in Jared’s bed, whatever the case may be.

“Both?” Jared says on a breath and Jensen bites his lip before pulling back and sitting up straight.

“Ambitious,” Jensen snarks, “but I just don’t think we’re flexible enough to do that.” He frowns down at the toy still in his hand. “Although maybe we could-”

“I wanna fuck you!” Jared interrupts, so loudly Jensen flinches. He grins.

“Really?” he coos, drawing out the word. “And why is that, Jared?” Jared blushes and looks away and Jensen grinds his hips down into Jared, relishing the feel of that apparently huge cock against his still clothed ass. “I’m not going to do anything with you until you tell me exactly why you want to fuck me. And it better be something better than me being the only willing guy in the vicinity.”

Jared moans loudly and throws his head back against the pillow. “God, I’ve been thinking about you for months, you’re all I can think about.”

Jensen pauses. “Please tell me all of this experimentation isn’t because of me? Because I don’t know if I can deal with that.” Jensen winces, realizing it’s a pretty shitty thing to say, now that he’s got the guy all worked up. He’s not even sure he could walk away, if it turns out to be true anyway.

But then Jared shakes his head and Jensen lets out a relieved breath.

“I’ve always liked guys,” Jared says a little breathlessly. “Well, in theory at least. You’re the first guy I’ve ever wanted to…you know.”

Jensen’s grin is back and he leans down to kiss Jared again. “Is that the only reason?” Jared blinks at him and Jensen shrugs. “You said it yourself, you don’t know yet which you like best, so you’ve gotta have another reason to wanna fuck me other than you think I’m pretty.” He bats his eyelashes and grins when Jared laughs.

He sobers almost instantly, and looks up at Jensen with such a serious expression that Jensen’s suddenly a little worried.

“I want…” Jared trails off and clears his throat, like he’s working up the courage to say what he needs to. “I want to know what it’s like to fuck someone, and not have to hold back. I wanna know what it’s like to not have to worry about hurting the person I’m with. I’m a big guy, Jensen. Sometimes I just want to let it all go.”

Jensen almost comes in his pants.

He nods his head shakily. “Oh, we can do that. We can really, really do that.”

Jared smirks up at him, like he knows the playing field has been leveled again, and Jensen gets up off the bed before he can do or say anything else that will make him look like even more of a giant cock slut.

Jensen makes short work of removing the rest of his clothing, and then crosses to his nightstand to pull out the box of condoms he has stashed there, the only item missing from Jared’s supplies.

With his eyes still locked on Jared, Jensen picks up the tube of lube off the bed and drops to his knees on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Jared asks as Jensen slicks up his fingers and reaches behind himself.

Jensen grunts as he pushes two fingers inside with no hesitation, too turned on to try and draw it out. “You wanna let go, right? Not much room on that tiny little bed for you to go wild.”

“You wanna have sex on the floor?!”

Jensen gasps as he scissors his fingers. “Jared, right now, we could fuck on a bed of broken glass and I really wouldn’t care. A few carpet burns aren’t gonna kill you.”

Jensen’s eyes catch Jared’s as he looks over the edge of the bed to watch as Jensen continues to fuck himself open, and then he drops down on the floor next to him. He kisses Jensen deeply, his confidence apparently growing, and he takes hold of Jensen’s wrist, pulling his fingers from his body, before taking hold of his hips and flipping him over onto his hands and knees.

“Oh, fuck, that’s hot,” Jensen says. He’s not used to having partners who are bigger than him, and the thought that Jared is big enough to actually manhandle him makes his cock throb and leak between his legs.

He lets out another string of curses when Jared pushes two fingers into him, quickly escalating to three and finding his prostate almost on instinct.

“Now,” Jensen begs, pushing his hips back into Jared’s hand. “Oh, God, now, Jared, please, fuck me.” He’s aware that he’s rambling, but at this point he just doesn’t care. He needs Jared to be inside of him, needs what Jared had promised, and he’s really not above begging for it if that’s what Jared wants. He whimpers when Jared pulls his fingers out.

Movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention, and he twists as much as he can to see Jared reaching for the box of condoms with shaking hands. There are four condoms in the box, and a part of Jensen really wants to get through them all before the two of them collapse with exhaustion.

He listens as Jared tears the wrapper open, and then there’s nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing until Jared’s shuffling forward on his knees, his hands gripping Jensen’s hips.

Jensen lets out an embarrassingly loud yell when Jared pushes inside of him with one long movement. He reaches back with one hand to hold Jared’s hip, stilling him for a few minutes as he gets used to the feeling of being so full. He had known that Jared was big, but this…it feels like Jared’s gonna split him in two and Jensen can’t get enough.

He takes his hand away from Jared’s hip and leans forward, elbows on the cheap gray carpeting. Jared pulls out suddenly, pushing back in and setting up a steady rhythm.

“Oh, fuck,” Jensen grunts, rocking back to meet each of Jared’s thrusts. “Come on, Jared, I thought you wanted to let go? I’m not gonna break.”

Jared pauses for a fraction of a second and then he’s pounding into Jensen with abandon, caution thrown to the wind as he takes what he wants.

And it’s amazing.

Jared finds a punishing rhythm, the sounds of skin slapping against skin loud in the silence of the room as he rams into Jensen’s prostate over and over and over again. Jensen has no words, his breath stolen by the amazing feeling of being fucked by Jared, his fingers digging into the carpet like claws as Jared sends him scraping across the floor with each powerful thrust. His elbows and knees are gonna be raw as hell by the time they’re done, but Jensen just can’t bring himself to care.

Jared lets go of Jensen hips and drapes himself across Jensen’s back, reaching for his hands and entwining their fingers. Jensen holds on for all he’s worth, letting out a startled cry as Jared bites down on his shoulder, sucking a mark there, like he wants to make sure Jensen will remember this.

Not that Jensen will forget this, ever, but the gesture is nice.

All too soon, though, Jared loses his rhythm, fucking into Jensen with all he has, nothing filling the air but grunts and moans and curses and each other’s names.

Jensen untangles one hand from Jared and reaches for his cock, so hard it’s almost painful, but before he can even get close to touching himself, Jared bats him away, wrapping his own huge hand around Jensen’s dick.

“Jesus, fuck!” Jensen cries as Jared jerks him off, and it takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for Jensen to come, spilling hot and wet over Jared’s hand and the fugly carpet.

“Oh, God! Jensen!” Jared cries out as he thrusts once, twice more before he’s coming, stilling above Jensen as he fills the condom.

Any strength Jensen had left leaves him and he falls face first onto the floor. He winces slightly as Jared pulls out none too gently and rolls over to lie on his back next to him.

“Holy shit,” Jared gasps, his breathing coming in short, hard pants, just like Jensen’s. He’s staring at the ceiling, like he can see angels up there or something and Jensen just about resists the urge to laugh.

Instead, he reaches out to put his hand on Jared’s chest, digging his fingers into the muscle for a second, feeling Jared’s heartbeat thumping wildly, before he pulls away. But Jared grabs hold of his hand and keeps it pressed there, and Jensen’s really too tired to do anything about it.

“So, that was…” Jensen trails off, because, really, he has no words for that was. Amazing. Mind blowing. Awesome. Breathtaking. “I need to look up some more words to describe that.”

Jared chuckles. “Yeah?”

Jensen turns his head – or rather, his head lolls to the side because he doesn’t really have the motor functions for controlled movement – and sees Jared worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, like he’s nervous. Or waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Jensen kicks at Jared’s laptop with his foot. “Yeah, no more watching free, shitty porn on your laptop. If you wanna watch some porn, we watch my good stuff.”

Jared’s eyes sparkle. “We?”

Jensen sighs, apparently caught, and he forces himself up onto his sore elbows. “Yes, we. I mean, if you want that? It just seems…like a pretty good idea, you know? I like you, I think you like me.”

Jared nods. “I do.”

“And we have some seriously awesome sex. Seems a shame not to make that awesome sex a regular thing.”

“I agree.”

“So, yeah,” Jensen says decisively. “That’s what we’ll do.” He cringes. “Don’t know how much we’re gonna need the porn, though. ‘Cause I seriously don’t need help getting it up for you. And I don’t need ideas for what I want to do with you.”

Jared’s eyes grow dark. “You’ve got ideas for what you wanna do to me?”

“Damn right I do.”

“Don’t think I would mind hearing some of those ideas.”

Jensen smirks and crawls across the floor, until he was straddling Jared’s body, looking down on him. “Oh, it’s really not something I can tell you. I’d have to show you.”

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.”

Jared reaches up and pulls Jensen in, kissing him hard and desperate, like they hadn’t just fucked each other’s brains out ten minutes ago.

There’s more that Jensen wants to say, more he thinks he _needs_ to say. Like how he wouldn’t mind if Jared was the only person in his life, or if he was the only person in Jared’s. He wants to tell Jared how amazing it was between them and how he would die happily knowing that he’s found someone he thinks he could really…

He cuts himself off, because it’s nothing but speculation, maybe even a pipe dream at this point.

They’ve gone at this wrong, come into it ass backwards and now Jensen doesn’t know if he can fix it. Doesn’t even know if there’s anything _to_ fix, or if Jared just wants a fuck buddy and nothing more.

But still, Jensen leans down and licks his way into Jared’s mouth, growing hard again as Jared reaches up to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair.

Maybe he can worry about the important stuff later.

Until then, there’s sex to be had.


End file.
